


Every Good Boy Does Fine (rei sakuma just does it better)

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Piano, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Violins, because it's kaoru's pov whomp whomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: This was a mistake. He could have taken lessons online or find a cute girl to tutor him; asking Rei Sakuma should have been his last option, his hail mary. Kaoru shouldn’t be in the light music clubroom the day after he learned Rei plays violin and piano, asking him to be taught.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Every Good Boy Does Fine (rei sakuma just does it better)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in August and it was supposed to have more scenes and Kaoru eventually confessing to Rei via playing the piano, but I haven't touched it in months and I likely won't finish it, but I figured this first section is worthy to be a one-shot. Enjoy

Rei’s eyebrow raised. His momentary surprise became hidden under a smile ghosting his lips and Kaoru felt his stomach drop at the mischief in Rei’s eyes. 

This was a mistake. He could have taken lessons online or find a cute girl to tutor him; asking Rei Sakuma should have been his last option, his hail mary. Kaoru shouldn’t be in the light music clubroom the day after he learned Rei plays violin and piano, asking to be taught.

“Kaoru-kun, it is a surprise for you to come to me for such a request.” Rei smiled, the grin stretching across his face like a cat who just caught a mouse. “So, I can’t help but figure you must have some ulterior motives. Come now, why don’t you share with this old man?”

Kaoru rolled his eyes- the only thing an old man and Rei had in common were their nosiness. 

“What else could I possibly be asking for? I want to be able to impress the ladies.” Kaoru ran a hand through his hair, thinking about how playing some silly piano song would be a hit with girls. “Just imagine the serenades I could perform and make them all swoon and beg for more?”

Rei sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, and Kaoru noted the bagginess of his colds, folds appearing at every angle when Rei’s arms crossed his chest. Kaoru had never thought about it before- there was no point in using energy observing guys, but he wondered if Rei was one to get cold easily. He never complained about chills when performing, though he never shuts up about the heat. 

Though Rei stood an inch taller, his frame was slimmer than Kaoru’s. Hidden under the layers he wore during school, Kaoru knew from seeing him in the UNDEAD uniform that Rei had a real slim waist. Kaoru could easily wrap his arms around-

Oh, not that he ever would. The thought itself was disgusting. Way too personal than two guys should ever be. Dammit...why did his stupid brain think that up? He didn’t like Rei- or _any_ guy- like that at all. That was just a weird intrusive thought.

“You already know I disagree with your motives,” Rei’s voice broke Kaoru out of his introspection, “but I believe if I show you the soul of instrumental playing, then perhaps I’d be able to guide you to a wholesome goal.”

Rei walked to a closet in the corner, opening it to rummage through the storage with difficulty, the “sweet children of the light music club” likely had done some ‘reorganizing’. It took a few minutes of taking things out and digging through various books and cases until Rei finally pulled out a black violin case. He returned to Kaoru and held the case out to him.

“Sakuma-san, you know I can’t play right? That’s why I’m asking in the first place?” Kaoru questioned. Rei didn’t bother with a reply, pushing the case into Kaoru’s chest, forcing him to take it. Kaoru’s desire to learn took a hit at the brute treatment, but Rei continued to ignore Kaoru as he took the violin out of the case. 

“You can place that on the ground now,” Rei said. As he did so, Kaoru resisted the temptation to cut his losses and leave the room entirely. His leader had some nerve, treating Kaoru like a case holder, but then again, he was the one asking for a favor here. As Kaoru placed the case on the ground next to their feet, Rei moved to hold the violin under his chin as he brought the bow up.

Rei began playing.

It started slow, with gentle draws of the bow, testing out the strings and notes. Kaoru put his hands on his hips, wondering when Rei would _teach_ him instead of using him as some sort of mock audience, but his thoughts silenced as he watched Rei’s face became more serious. 

Kaoru lost his words. Rei played a song with little familiarity to Kaoru, but the song choice was the least of his worries.

Rei swayed as he played. Kaoru wasn’t sure if it was unanimous among violin players to sway, or if Rei was aware of how hypnotizing it was and did it on purpose. Nevertheless, Rei swayed, and like his playing, it was slow at first. 

Closed eyes and pinched eyebrows, black hair sweeping around his shoulders with each movement he made, drawing Kaoru’s eyes. Soon enough, the song became quicker, Rei’s bow moving faster across the string. He moved backwards from Kaoru for more room as his steps became more dynamic, matching the fast and dramatic tune that came out of the instrument. Kaoru thought violins could only produce soft and slow sounds, but the melody Rei made made Kaoru’s heart beat faster and faster in anticipation of something Kaoru didn’t even know how to describe.

The song ended, Rei prolonging the last note with a slow draw of the bow across the strings, and Kaoru’s breath was stuck in his throat. His eyes had never left Rei the entire performance, and it was like breaking out of a trance when Rei concluded.

“Does that sound like a song you’d like to begin learning? I’ve found its tune to be quite romantic. It reminds me of a walk under the moonlight.”

Kaoru stared at Rei. He took his words and his breath away. His stomach was twisting in the worst way possible, and his mind begged him to go find somewhere to hide _right now_. Kaoru didn’t understand why he felt so afraid; he had heard and seen Rei do some weird things, so why was his violin playing sending Kaoru into a panic.

Kaoru swallowed and tried to steady his voice. “Is that what a violin serenade sounds like? Can’t say I’m interested much anymore, Sakuma-san.”

The smile Rei had after he finished performing, one filled with confidence Kaoru only ever saw on stage, dropped from Rei’s face. Before Kaoru could see more, Rei tilted his face to the side, hair falling and obscuring it from view. 

“It was hopeful thinking to believe you’d show interest in instrumental playing. I suppose enough of your time has been wasted today,” Rei sighed, shaking his head. “Shouldn’t you be off on a date then?”

Any other day Kaoru would have latch onto any excuse Rei gave him to slack off and do whatever he wanted, but today Rei’s words felt like a challenge, giving Kaoru the easy way out. Kaoru frowned at the thought. He was still interested...even though he just said he _wasn’t_ interested. That was because he couldn’t let himself say something like ‘Wow, Sakuma-san! I was totally hypnotized by your playing, I forgot to breathe!’. Guys don’t say that to other guys, it was weird.

“I can get dates anytime I want. I’m lucky you aren’t yelling at me for disturbing your sleep right now~,” Kaoru joked, turning his lips up into a playful grin. Rei looked back at Kaoru and blinked slowly, his face bearing no expression. Well, Kaoru reasoned, the confusion made sense.

“So, I am not wasting your time? You have no place else to go?” Rei asked. Before Kaoru could respond, Rei continued. “Kaoru-kun, you did not enjoy the music of a violin. Is it that your interest is still piqued in the ways of the piano?”

“Duh. I came here on a mission and if I don’t at least learn a few notes of some instrument then can I say I’ve actually done anything?”

“Well then, I am going to take advantage of your youthful enthusiasm and uncharacteristic motivation.” Rei put the violin back in its case. “Time to show you the wonder and serenity of piano, come now, Kaoru-kun.” Rei led him to the piano and took a seat on the bench… a bench that was smaller than average. There would definitely be physical contact between them. Oh well, Kaoru would be just fine standing.

Rei gave him no question as he stretched his fingers. He teased the keys, playing sparse notes across the keyboards, then began playing.

It was fortunate that playing piano involved a lot less full-body movement. Rei still moved his arms more than Kaoru felt was necessary, like the guy was putting on a show, but it wasn’t as distracting as violin swaying was. However, Kaoru found himself more entranced by the music that resounded throughout the room, surprised that Kaoru could feel his heart move so much in one afternoon. Piano always seemed so boring, but while Rei played, Kaoru felt like he was basking in the rain- each drop hitting his skin and washing away stress and anxieties. Even though Kaoru hadn’t been particularly stressed out today, he found his breathing slowing and his shoulders relaxing. 

Rei finished the song with a series of high notes that had him dancing his fingers along the right end of the piano, and once his finger left the last key, he looked back at Kaoru.

“Judging by that serene expression, I take it that you want to learn piano.” Rei smirked, looking too smug for his own good and making Kaoru narrowed his eyes, ruining the supposed ‘serene expression’ on his face. 

“I don’t like when you play games, Sakuma-san,” Kaoru said. Despite this, Rei’s smile remained even on his face, a diligent poker face.

“I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re talking about.”

“You-” Kaoru sighed. It would sound stupid to say out loud. He knew he should have felt suspicious earlier when Rei challenged him. Of course, it was some big reverse psychology trick. Offering him an out like that when Kaoru was the one who asked for help in the first place. He had taken the bait and now he had some greater passion for learning the piano besides impressing girls.

“Hmm?”

Kaoru had a lot of respect for Rei as an idol, but damn if he didn’t want to smack him sometimes.

“Nevermind. I’ll show up whenever I’m free for an actual piano lesson.” Kaoru walked back where he’d placed his bag when he first walked in. He placed the strap around his shoulder and spared a glance back to Rei.

Rei’s smirk still sat on his face as he watched Kaoru. “Yes. You know I will always be here when your _busy_ schedule has an opening, Kaoru-kun.”

Kaoru groaned at the intentional irony in Rei’s words. Stupid vampire really had to use everything he said against him. 

He left the clubroom with a flushed face. It would do him no good to dwell on useless thoughts about his useless leader. Piano was bound to be simple; all Kaoru needed was the beginning to be taught to him, then he could learn whatever else he needed on his own. So two- three lessons tops- from Rei and then he’d be set to self-teach.

At least, Kaoru really hoped piano was as easy as Rei had made it seem.

**Author's Note:**

> editing this today was a pain actually because the writing is so Bad and I had to fix a lot of stuff and I got lazy towards the end so I apologize if it doesn't make complete sense or if there's errors,,, i just want it out of my wip's


End file.
